hyperlightdrifterfandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
While playing through Hyper Light Drifter, the player may encounter and unlock different swords, cloaks and droids. They can be changed at each of three terminals in your house. Starting Gear - "Red" Effect: None Location: You start The game with it Hidden Gear - "Blue" Effect: Decreases time between sword slash combos (allows you to attack again sooner after the third strike in a combo). Location: North Zone. Behind the 10-key locked door in the village where you first encounter flying bird enemies. It's the only key door in the entire North zone, and it's located right along the path towards the teleporter, so it's pretty hard to miss. Hidden Gear- "Fuchsia" Effect: Increases the speed with which your ammo bar recharges from melee attacks. Location: South Zone. Behind the 16-key locked door, located down the southwest elevator. Don't go through the 1-module door, and keep an eye out for a platform you can dash to on the left edge of the screen. Hidden Gear - "White" Effect: Decreases the time it takes to interact with something (opening doors, picking up health packs, etc.). Location: East Zone. Behind the 8-key locked door, which requires making a dash west from a specific platform in the room accessed from the door immediately southwest of the East zone teleporter. Hidden Gear - "Yellow" Effect: Increased movement speed. Location: West Zone. This one's behind the 12-key door, which is in the same area as the raccoon hermit (the NPC in the West zone that talks to you in a series of three images). Hidden Gear - "Orange" Effect: Increases the rate at which grenades recharge. Location: East Zone. This one's behind the 1-key door. Behind the 1-key door is a sort of mini-dungeon ending with a module; dash to the right from the bottom edge of the module's platform, then dash south to the now-visible platform. From that platform, your sprite can show you the invisible platform you need to dash to to reach this equipment set. Challenge Gear - "Green/Blue" Effect: Makes it easier to perform chain dashes Location: West Zone. You need all 8 modules for this. The 8-module door is located directly south of the West zone teleporter. Shortly inside the area, there's a doorway on the north side of the map that leads to an area full of crystal floor traps and enemies. All I can really say is "good luck"; if you can make it through, you'll be hard-pressed to miss this set. My one piece of advice would be to avoid drifting into the traps when you reach one of the small islands for resting and recharging your stamina. Gift Gear - "Pink" Effect: Increases the rate at which you recover stamina, and starts the recovery process sooner. Location: South Zone. It's pretty much impossible to miss this one. Almost immediately upon entering the zone, you come across the other drifter, dying. Interact and he'll give you his equipment. Challenge Gear- "Black" Effect: Normal melee attacks cause more extreme deaths (e.g. decapitation, as though the charged slash was used). The effect is purely cosmetic; enemies don't take additional damage. Location: Central Town Arena. The Arena is accessed via the elevator behind the 12-key door in town. In order to unlock this set, you need to first complete each arena challenge by surviving ten waves in it. After you complete the first four, a path will appear to the east leading to a fifth challenge that mixes all the enemy types together. Completing that challenge (again, by surviving ten waves) will open up another path leading to this equipment set. Challenge Gear- "Ochre" Effect: Increases your max health by 1. Location: North Zone. Found in the tutorial area after collecting all 16 monoliths. Challenge Gear - "Purple" Effect: Doubles your stamina (e.g. a special move that previously consumed half the bar will now only consume a quarter of it). Location: Central Town. Achieve an 800 dash streak in the Dash Shop. Tip: using a keyboard and mouse makes this much easier by allowing you to place your mouse on a dash pad and press the dash key to allow the drifter to infinitely dash back and forth. Miscellaneous Gear New Game + Cape - "Pure Black" Effect: Reduces Maximum health to 2 and prevents you from changing capes. Location: You start with this cape in New Game+ and cannot remove it. Golden Companion Effect: Unknown Location: Received as a Kickstarter Backer Reward Achievements If you collect all of the outfits, the achievement Walk-In Closet is unlocked. Sources Most info found by MageKing17 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=659138683